random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Interdimoonsions
Madi Shinx (Formerly) |starring = Moon Snail |origin = United States |language = English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 60 |time = 22 minutes |companies = Project Zan |channel = The Steamed Clams Channel |run = January 2019 - present }} was a planned spinoff series for The Bunkest that was set to begin shortly after its Season 1 wrapped up. It would've starred Moon Snail, and was set in an otherworldly location that wouldn't have featured any of the main Bunkest cast outside of Moon Snail himself. The series was scrapped when Season 1 actually finished up, however. Synopsis Since we all know Planet Sheen was so successful, we find Moon Snail as he's sucked into an alternate dimension without any of his friends with him! He'll have to slowly adapt to this new environment, and possibly find a way out and back into the homeverse. But it won't be easy, as he's sought after for being the last remaining Zangoose in this universe. Characters NOTE: RNW users besides Moon Snail cannot be made into permanent characters, but can guest star for one episode. Characters who are similar to them in many ways can be added though. * Moon Snail: A gay, purple-hatted Zangoose who accidentally sent himself between dimensions. He wants to find a way out of here. * Cretacio: An Aerodactyl who is the deuteragonist of the series. He's a bit of a smartass, but he also really wants to help Moon Snail get home, and also doesn't take shit from anybody. *'N. Nif': A greedy bastard who's the main villain. He wants to use Moon Snail and some of his interdimensional portal devices to get through multiple universes to gain goods to sell in his homeverse. *'Jack': N. Nif's Qwilfish sidekick. He is in two minds about working for the lizard, so while he often agrees to help him, he also likes to snarkily and subtly berate him while doing so. Due to his lack of feet, he's kept in a fishtank, but this fishtank can be moves around by moving it with a joystick. *'Talwyn': A renowned artifact and weaponry expert, and the tritagonist. She wants to protect Moon Snail, as he is the only Zangoose in the universe. *'Cronk and Zephyr': Two very old warbots who tag along with Talwyn. They often bicker with each other, but are good friends anyway. *'Andrei': The young duke of vampires who lives in Glamsterdam, but does enjoy going to other universes. Being royalty, he's a more popular figure on the Mainland, but he's a good friend of Moon Snail and tries to help him get to the homeverse. He's one of the more "major" characters, but not as major as the others. *'Plasmax': A giant robot made as a sentry to the mainland. While everyone agrees he is valuable at his job, he is also noticably stubborn when it comes to unknown entities. He's always worried that unfamiliar characters are minions of N. Nif, so he won't let them through unless they are somehow proven innocent. *'Mayor Epsilon': The mayor of the Mainland. They care deeply for their land's citizens and their safety, so they often get paranoid whenever any potentially threatening event happens. They are seen as a great ruler to the land, and thus, is usually kept during elections. They believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and even thinks that N. Nif could become good. *'Merasmus': A mischievious wizard with a lot of tricks up his sleeve. He likes using this to play mean pranks on the inhabitants of the Mainland. He isn't threatening (At least, not to the extent of N. Nif), but he's a major annoyance that nobody likes being around. *'Mario': Mario from Glove and Boots. He's a tad bit unhinged, but still a good person overall. *'Fafa': Fafa from Glove and Boots. He's a lot more sane than his friend Mario, and often brings him back down to earth whenever he starts acting up. *'Gorilla': Meh meh. Meh meh meh, meh, meeh, meh meh. *'Drone Dude': Also sometimes called D2. A major minion of N.Nif. He's a small drone that is often ordered to fly in and spy on the Mainlanders. *'Monkey Heroes': The heroic monkeys from Bloons TD 6. This group features Quincy, the bow-wielding monkey with an attitude, Gwendalyn, a pyromaniac who loves to see her foes burn, Striker Jones, a trigger-happy monkey with a big bazooka, and Obyn Greenfoot, a druid who has dedicated much of his time to guarding nature. *'Cryssey': A Shiny Gigalith who is considered the "heart" of the mainland. She keeps balance and energy to the whole city using her magical crystals. Most of the citizens go great lengths to protect her. *'Thunder Ash': The reincarnation of a being of evil, Prizmal, who takes the form of a human boy. He's manipulating and extremely charismatic, acting eccentric at points. He has a large amount of superhuman abilites, including telekinesis and hypnosis. Developement History The idea was first thought up by a writer of The Bunkest, namely, the one who wrote Moon Snail into it and the previous incarnations of the shows. The show started developement in April 16th, 2018. A few days later, another writer joined in to help the project. She added Jack to the series and suggested a crossover with her own series, Tales from Poké Pelago. However, she eventually retired from the series to work on her own projects. The main writer had to work on most of the first episode by himself, but hit Writer's block and put the series on hold for the rest of the year. However, he was expected to start developement on the series again in late December with two more writers joining the series, and the pilot was set to properly be released to The Steamed Clams Channel in 2019. However, it was scrapped before that schedule. Episodes A full set of Season 1 episodes and some Season 2 episodes were planned out. Since the series never released, only the list of episodes could be leaked. However, there is a nearly-finished clip of Episode 1, but it has yet to be found by lost media hunters or the show's producers. Based on the list's formatting, the series would've had 15 episodes per season, and there are rumors that four seasons were planned. It's possible that this was issued similarly to The Bunkest, with 14 episodes shown in sets of 2, and the 15th being a 2-episode long special. The full list of prompts goes as follows: Season 1 # "The Unfamiliar Face" - Moon Snail enters the new dimension for the first time, but nobody trusts him as they know nothing about him. Slowly, though, they begin to warm up to him. # "What the Rock is Cooking" - A giant boulder is blocking the entrance to the mines Moon Snail is getting his materials from. Now everyone needs to find a way to move or destroy the boulder. # "Narly Nifty" - An evil supervillain millionaire (How many of these do we have?) finds out about Moon Snail's Transdimensional portal devices. He thinks that if he can get ahold of one, he can fix it and steal goods from across the multiverse to sell here! # "Currently in Testing" - Moon Snail is hired to try out some of the weapons the Mainland has recently made. He's... not very good with them. # "Merasmus'd!" - Very strange things are happening around the Mainland, and it's really halting everything. It's the work of the nasty Merasmus! Someone needs to put him in his place and stop this madness! # "Hand Over your Boots" - While Moon Snail explores the mines of the Mainland, he stumbles across Mario, Fafa and Gorilla. After the Adpocalypse of Youtube, they've been in a bad situation, having been eating nothing but salami for almost a year and jumping into another universe just for some more money, they've become quite crazy. Can the Mainlanders restore them to their senses? # "Guido Poops on the Mainland" - We can't keep that forklift out of any series we make, huh? (Note: This episode was originally titled "Guido Shits on the Mainland", but obviously, the ratings board didn't like it, so it had to be re-titled. It does retain its title in a handful of countries, though.) # "Cretacio's EPIC adventure!!!!" - I've run out of ideas for episodes, so I let Cretacio write one. Here goes nothing... # "Cold Hearted" - N.Nif creates a machine that brings immense cold to the Mainland, freezing everyone in their homes. This gives him the ability to steal things without anybody fighting back... Unless the Mainlanders can thaw their way out. # "Some Body to Go With" - N.Nif makes a robotic suit for Jack, allowing him to move and do things like a person. This becomes troubling for the Mainland, as nobody can stop his newfound prowess, not even N.Nif. # "Monkeying Around": A group of monkeys travel into the dimension during Cretacio's birthday. They seem friendly enough, until they spot the party balloons. This triggers their deep instinct to kill all balloons they see, which cause them to turn the whole town upside down in search of any more balloons! # "The Mysterious Thunder Ash": Moon Snail meets Thunder Ash, a young boy that seems lost on the Mainland. In truth, he's out to take over the Mainland and get a hold on one of one of Moon Snail's interdimensional portals. Can the Mainlanders defeat him before it's to late? # "The Unneeded Brainwashing Episode": Welp, Soren is working on this show, you some of you should of seen this coming. N.Nif gets hold of a machine that can hypnotize people, so he brainwashs Moon Snail in order to get one of his interdimensional portals. It's up to Cretacio, Tawlyn and Andrei to snap Moon Snail out of it and stop N.Nif's evil plan. #"Outta the way, Spinch": While mining, one of the Mainlanders finds a vein of the sacred food Spinch. The substance is extremely rare in other universes, so obviously some dimensional travellers are gonna want some of it. And they're gonna do anything to get it, even if it means destroying the Mainland! # "The Heart of the Mainland": Moon Snail accidentally discovers Cryssey, the heart of the Mainland. All seems well, until N.Nif spots him on radar, giving away Cryssey's location. As he attempts to attack her, Moon Snail is blamed for the event and is exiled to the slums of the mainland. Can Moon Snail get back to the Mainland, and by extension, save Cryssey? Season 2 # "The Return of Thunder Ash": Thunder Ash has returned to the Mainland, seeking revenge. He kidnaps Tawlyn, Cronk and Zephyr for his own evil deeds to make a portal to take over the homeverse. Can Moon Snail and his friends defeat him again? #"Delivery from Poké Pelago": An Ultra Wormhole sends the cast of Tales from Poké Pelago to the alternate dimension. With help from Moon Snail and Cretacio, they must join forces for another freaking crossover event and find the source of the wormhole to help them get back to the islands in the homeverse! # "A Little Trip to Glamsterdam": Andrei decides to take a trip to his home town Glamsterdam and takes Moon Snail and Cretacio with him. Things get nuts when Moon Snail and Cretacio finds out that the town is entirely inhabited by vampires, and when three spies go after Andrei himself. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # "You Unlocked the Secret Backstory Cutscenes!": A psychic visits the Mainland, and Moon Snail visits them and asks to be shown the backstories of his friends (And Thunder Ash for some reason). They show him all about his friends' lives and the life of Thunder Ash before he arrived. Trivia *Mario and Fafa were originally meant to debut in this show, to explain their sudden existence in The Bunkest. Since the show never ran, Mario and Fafa's presence went unexplained. *The series was going to take place between Season 1 and Season 2 of The Bunkest. Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Random-ness Media Category:Cartoons Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Lost media